Mirame
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: RyoSaku...mi primer SongFic...¿cuanto tiempo puedes esperar para que la persona que mas quieres te note y voltee a ver?


Fic iniciado a las 12:00am y terminado a las 4:00am (XD estaba viendo Digi-charat Nyo)

Canción: Mírame de Nikki Clan

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece...-.-...porque si fuera mio no haria fics donde Sakuma y Ryoma andan TT

La verdad esta canción me recuerda a cuando yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo (el tipico chavo bonito de la secu el que todas andan y el cero onda con ellas…ja yo era la afortunada ¬¬) y hacia un chorro de cosas por el…pero el muy tarado ni en cuenta de mi TT# algún día pagara…y después me di cuenta que quedaba perfecto para un fic de PoT…jojo así que espero que les guste

* * *

**Mírame**

"…Como siempre, desde que te conozco vengo a observarte como practicas,…lo haces tan bien que lo haces ver fácil,…pero tan difícil al mismo tiempo, por eso pensé en unirme al club de tennis, para llegar a ser tan buena como tu…pero creo que me harán falta unos años mas.

A veces enserio lo creo…no eres de este mundo, has venido a esta Tierra a demostrar que eres superior en el tennis que cualquier otro chico…porque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente,…yo nunca e visto un partido en el cual tu pierdas.

Y ahora, estando aquí parada, observándote a través de estas rejas, observando como todos los sábados,…me doy cuenta que nunca pierdes una pelota…tienes un gran control sobre ellas y el movimiento de tu raqueta…nunca dejas ir una..."

-Ryoma-kun!-llamo la chica de largas trenzas

-¿Qué?-pregunto al llamado de la chica pero sin voltear a verla, pues su atención estaba al 100 en su práctica

-n.n lo haces cada ves mejor-dijo la chica en un tono suave al hablar

-…-el chico de ojos dorados no volteo a verla, pero bajo la visera de su gorra ocultando unas mejillas rosadas que provoco la chica

"…Me pregunto si en verdad,…algún día me voltearas a ver cuando te llamo…y veras a una chica y no a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki.

Y ahora lo pienso… ¿en verdad esta bien venir a verte siempre que practicas?...creo que si no te hablara durante tu practica…ni cuenta te darías de mi existencia…"

* * *

_**Ya no sé ni que hacer para que te fijes  
Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
Puedo enloquecer tu forma de ser  
y no me ves…**_

* * *

-Ryoma-kun¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-hai-dijo cortante, su voz parecía que solo respondía por impulso y para que Sakuma no le hablara

-bien…ahora vuelvo.-se aleja la chica caminando dirigiéndose a la maquina de refrescos donde están las Pontas

-bien…una de uva para el…n.n y una de cereza para mi-dijo la chica mientras oprimía los botones del expendedor y así tomarlos y volver a donde estaba el príncipe

-hola Sakuma-chan!-dijo un chica alto de cabellos rojizos

-¿kien eres o.o?-pregunto inocentemente

-¬¬ ¿Cómo que quien soy?...soy Kazuma, de 3°

-ah n.n gomen…es que no lo reconocí sin el uniforme

-descuida ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-o/o etto…yo…

-Sakuma-llegaba el chico de ojos dorados acercándose hacia ella

-n/n Ryoma-kun, aquí esta tu bebida-dijo la chica extendido la lata

-thanks you-dijo el chico tomando la lata para después empezar a beber de ella

-o.o…bien… ¿Sakuma-chan, tienes algo que haces después?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-eh…yo…o/o si,…la verdad tengo algunos asuntos pendientes-dijo la castaña tratando de dar una buena excusa

-que lastima….pensaba invitarte al cine, pero será en otra ocasión

-etto…hai o/o

-buenos nos vemos-se alejo el chico caminando por el lado izquierdo

-¿Por qué no aceptas?-pregunto el titular algo incrédulo en la respuesta de Sakuma

-o/o eh…pues…no me gusta el…porque a mi…me gusta…alguien mas

-hmm…-articulo el chico y volvió a beber de su bebida empezando a caminar hacia un lugar para sentarse

"… ¿no te preocupa que le guste a alguien mas?...claro que no, que pregunta mas estupida… ¡Ryoma-kun¡tu eres quien me gusta!...todos se han dado cuenta menos tu ¡fíjate bien! Estoy aquí y haría lo que fuera por ti…pero ni siquiera te has fijado que siempre te veo…"

* * *

_**Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves ?  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame**_

* * *

Sakuma-chan!-llamo el chico titular de cabellos negros con destellos violetas

-Momo-chan-sempai n.n! konnichiwa!- dijo con alegría

-hola… ¿hoy tambien te quedaras a ver el entrenamiento?

-n.n hai!

-oh espera…¿también te quedaras a ver a Echizen en entrenamiento?-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-o/o Momo-chan-sempai!-dijo en reclaro la chica

-jaja…vamos Sakuma¿no crees que es hora ya de decirle?

-bueno…-volteo un poco a su derecha para visualizar al príncipe rodeado de su club de fans

-Ryoma-kun¿es enserio que en estos partidos jugaras en sencillos?-dijo una rubia

-hai-dijo cortamente

-¡que bueno!...Ryoma-kun tu solo luces mejor y no te opacas-respondió una pelirroja

-si…n.n auque tampoco eres malo en dobles, de hecho ¡eres excelente en todo!-afirmo eufórica una castaña

-hai…-sonrio el chico un poco forzado, para tratar de alejar a esas chicas

-si claro, decirle-dijo en sarcasmo Sakura para luego suspirar-y me hará tanto caso

-Sakuma-chan…tú eres mucho mejor que ellas

-si claro…

-eres mas tierna…no te le ofreces tanto además

-por mas tierna…ni siquiera logro hacer que sonría

-¿y para que quieres que sonría forzado?

-etto…

-Momo-sempai-llamo el novato a su superior acercándose

-¿si, Echizen?-sonrio el chico

-juguemos

-¿o.o un partido a horita contra ti?

-¿tienes miedo, Momo-sempai?-rió retadoramente

-o.ó claro que no¡Bien, juguemos-se dirigió a las canchas ofendido

-suerte, Ryoma-kun-sonrio dulce la chica

-si-cubrió un sonroje bajando la visera de su gorra y camino hacia las canchas

-"u.u y sigo sin saber que hacer para que me prestes mas atención…"

* * *

_**Tus amigos me gané ¿y de que me sirve?  
Soy más dulce que la miel  
Y con otra ríes  
Puedo enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
No se que hacer...**_

* * *

"…Y otro chico paso a mi lado preguntando si querría salir con el, y como siempre…puse un pretexto para librarme sin ser grosera…comienzo a pensar que es hora de aceptar alguna cita, a ver si no es tarde para hacerlo,…porque me estoy cansando de no poder hacer que enserio me notes por mas de 3 segundos…"

-Momo-sempai ¬¬, lanzaste muy fuerte esa pelota-dijo el novato cuando la pelota cayo del otro lado de las redes de las canchas

-n.nU es que enoje…¬¬ por tus provocaciones

-mada mada dane

-n/n Ryoma-kun, toma-dijo la castaña entrando a las canchas entregando una pelota de tennis al chico

-thanks you-tomo la pelota y se dispuso a seguir el juego-es mejor que salgas de la cancha

-ah…hai u/u

"… ¿Qué me pasa, planeo deja respirar en tu nombre¡y ahí voy corriendo como tonta a satisfacerte sin que me lo pidas, para que ni atención me pongas, soy una tonta…¡completa tonta,…a ver cuando se me quita la afición de perseguirlo y tratar de que me preste atención…"-suspiro hondo-"…¿a quien engaño…, de aquí a que deje de sentir algo por el pasara mucho tiempo, y mientras ahí estaré siempre aunque no lo percate…¡que patética soy!..."

* * *

_**Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tu ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves?  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame**_

* * *

"…Y así viéndote entregar esa pelota que es devuelta por ti…¿acaso ni así sientes mi mirada¿tan débil soy que ni así llamo tu atención?...¿ni siquiera en mi mirada te das cuenta que te quiero?..."-vuelve a soltar un suspiro-"…a veces me imagino…hablando contigo amenamente, en donde puedo retenerte con mi platica y sonrisas, porque no quiero que te vallas,…por que me encanta estar a tu lado…o.ó pero claro solo es mi ilusa imaginación,…porque de aquí a que eso pase…"

* * *

_**Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)**_

* * *

"…No me gusta que la gente me vea llorar,…siento que así demuestro mas lo débil que soy… ¿pero que tan fuerte puedo verme corriendo a llorar al baño¿Por qué lloro,…tan sencillo es por la indiferencia de el…

¿Tan difícil es el amor?... ¿como es que pude enamorarme tanto de alguien que apenas sabe y cual es mi nombre?...apuesto a que ni sabe que me fui de las canchas…"

Tener tu amor  
Sería mejor  
Así, sin ti  
Me siento morir  
Y no se que hacer  
Tú no me ves

-"… ¿Dónde esta?..."-volteaba ambos lados e chico novato

-valla, valla….creo que Sakuma-chan fue por haya-dijo el superior Momoshiro al ver a su amigo buscándola

-jum…voy por Ponta-dijo el chico saliendo de las canchas

-si claro…yo debo creer eso-río por lo bajo el mayor incrédulo en las palabras de su amigo

"…rayos…simplemente no puedo jugar bien si ella no esta¿Por qué, yo Ryoma Echizen que siempre a jugado tennis sin ningún problema, estoy dependiendo de la mirada de esa chica… ¡es el colmo!..."

-voy a invitar a Ryusaki a salir-dijo un castaño con el uniforme de basketball

-yo ya lo intente…y me rechazo -.-

-si a ti te negó…no significa que lo hará conmigo…-rió en burla el chico

-tengo entendido que a negado a varios chicos…porque esta interesada en un titular del equipo de tennis

-pues no importa…aun asi lo intentare

"…ja¿con que varios se lo han pedido?...mada mada dane,…creo que no debo preocuparme porque ella acepte…nunca lo a hecho…y el día que lo haga, me encargare de golpear al tipo…porque ella es mi…¿un momento?...ella no es mía ¿tanto así me pone ella¿Qué me provoque querer golpear al que salga con ella?...¡no puedo creerlo!...estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido por una chica…¡una simple chica!...una chica de cabellos castaños, de ojos rojizos brillantes, de una sonrisa dulce y una mirada hipnótica…¡Ahh! Ya basta de pensar cosas raras…"

_

* * *

_

**Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés  
Pero tú ni me ves  
Mírame, Mírame  
¿Que no ves?  
Que me tienes a tus pies  
Por favor mírame**

* * *

-Ryoma-kun…-dijo la chica que acaba de salir del baño topando con Ryoma

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo secamente

-eh…yo voy a casa

-¿ya no vas a ver las practicas?

-no…ya no tiene caso

-¿no tiene caso?-pregunto al no entender

-me canse de ser ignorada-dijo la chica algo molesta y con sus ojos humedecidos

-¿ignorada?-pregunto de nuevo pues seguía sin comprender

-da igual…-suspiro resignada y empezó a caminar

-espera-tomo la muñeca de la chica reteniéndola- hoy estas distinta ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo sin cambiar su semblante serio

-estoy normal-dijo tratando de zafarse

-no es cierto-apretó un poco la muñeca de Sakuma al notar que quería zafarse

-ya te lo dije…me canse de, debo irme

-no hasta que me digas que tienes en verdad

-Ryoma-kun,…suéltame, no entiendo porque de repente te intereso tanto

-siempre me has interesado-dijo seriamente

¿Qué?-reacciono sorprendida y volteo sus ojos directos hacia los de el chico

-siempre te e notado…porque siempre estas ahí

-yo…etto…

Jalo bruscamente a la chica atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo, acerco su rostro al de ella y toco sus labios con los de el para formar un beso, un suave y apasionada beso. Los ojos de la castaña abiertos en par por la impresión, se fuero cerrando lentamente ante la sensación agradable que esos labios provocaron en su cuerpo, y empezó a responder el beso moviendo un poco sus labios con total ternura.

El príncipe corto el beso lentamente algo sonrojada por la acción repentina que había empezado el

-Ve a ver el entrenamiento-dijo serio y viendo fijamente a los ojos rojizos de Sakuma

-hai-asintió la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-bien-empezó a caminar lento para que Sakuma lo siguiera, cosa que hizo la chica

"…es un gran paso, con mas entusiasmo que ponga…me vera completamente…aunque creo que ya lo hace n/n…pero haré que esa frialdad conmigo se vuelva en completa calidez como su beso…"

_

* * *

_

**_Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Contigo me veo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Perderte no puedo)  
Tan solo mírame  
(Conmigo te quiero)_**

_

* * *

_

Seee! mi primer songFic...wii!...no saben cuant0o me gusta esa cancion de Nikki Clan...el video no tanto XD...pero no importa...X3 espero en verdad les haya gustado..reviews plzz! jajaja


End file.
